Wolf Like Me
by Chaco
Summary: Dream me oh Dreamer down to the floor open my hands and let them weave onto yours. Feel me, completer down to my core open my heart and let it bleed onto yours. Feeding on fever down all fours show you what all that howl is for,
1. Introduction

I thought that it would be interesting to combine Quileute legends with some southwestern native American legends. While I am not the best author out there, and I have moments where I am far too lazy to research every little detail, I tried to include what I know about Pueblo and Navajo culture. I will admit that some things are entirely fictionalized for the sake of a story.

There are going to be two parts mostly so readers can have a break for their eyes. I have a hard enough time staring at the computer writing it so I can only imagine what it's like reading it. The second part is already outlined and just needs to be typed up.

I hope you enjoy. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Oh! There is also a list of music that I listened to while writing.

New Divide- Linkin Park

She Wolf- Shakira

Wolf Like Me- TV on the Radio

Crystal Room Instrumental- Atlantis the Lost Empire

Let It Rock- Kevin Rudolph

Battlefield- Jordin Sparks

Anything by Taylor Swift

There's a bunch more but I really don't feel like listing everything.

Enjoy and don't kill me if it sucks.


	2. Howling Forever

**I own nothing of Twilight. It's all Stephanie's. Lucky lady that she is. **

An unusual rain pounded against the ceiling of the adobe house Mom, Dad and I were renting. I couldn't help but shiver and curl up tighter in my quilt as lightening struck outside and thunder caused the windows to vibrate. I turned over and let my mind mull over the thoughts of the day. This possibly had to be the strangest birthday that I had ever had. I had finally graduated college and turned twenty one. I should be out living it up with my friends, but Mom had insisted that I stay home and spend some time with my family. I had always known that my mother was slightly unusual though I loved her anyways. But what she had told me a few hours ago had taken the cake.

"_Wolf Nicole. It's why we're wolf clan." Her smile was genuine and it graced her lovely face. I thought she had gone bonkers. She was always going off on our Pueblo ancestry. But this was crazy._

"_No… Mom just… just let me repeat what you said ok? So I know we're on the same page." Her brown skin practically glowed and she beamed at me. She was so damn… happy about freaking me out. Maybe it was a menopausal thing. When I spoke I tried to keep my voice at a reasonable level. That was almost as useless as convincing my mother that she was insane. Believe me, I had tried. _

"_You just told me that our ancestors were shape shifters. As in lycanthropes. And while that's all fine and dandy you're making me sit here on my twenty first birthday, when I should be out with my friends, INSISTING that I am going to become a wolf on the first full moon after my birthday." I was seriously losing my cool. I had stayed home for this bag of information when I could be out having the time of my life. "Are you INSANE?!"_

"_Nicole, sweetie… I know it's hard to understand. But it really is true. I mean… you're the last. I had a daughter, and our Gift is something that is passed from Mother to Daughter. Our kind is almost gone." Her voice became sad. And she was still being serious. _

"_Oh my God, you are insane. I'm calling Dad." I stood up to get the phone and abruptly her hand became a vice around my wrist and she pulled me back down. _

"_No! He doesn't know. He doesn't need to know." She was still talking about me becoming a wolf not the fact that I was going to call Dad home from work so he could calm her down. "Please sweetie… I need you to listen to me." Her eyes were begging me, imploring me to listen. _

"_Fine. Shoot." My folded my arms and raised a brow at her. _

"_You remember the scary stories about the Brujo that were told when you were younger?" _

"_Yes Mom. He was a nightmare, like the boogeyman." _

"_The Brujo is real. And he's been slowly picking off our family for generations… to gain power." Her face was so serious I couldn't laugh, or call her insane. Instead I leaned forward. _

"_You mean a witch have been killing off members of our family in order to gain power? What power?" _

"_Shape shifting is an important power. He manipulates it to his whims. He steals our power and it gives him long life and strong abilities." Either Mom had been reading too much tribal folklore or she was being serious. I was used to the normal crazy Mom. But not this type of Mom. _

"_So… what does this have to do with us?" I looked at the clock behind her and then heard the front door open. Dad was home. Thank you God!_

"_Little Wolf…" Moms old nickname seemed different now; like it was no longer a term of endearment. "Don't tell your father. Please."_

"_Hey kiddo!" My Dad came in and gave me a hug then presented a bouquet of sunflowers to me. I loved sunflowers and he always knew to get them for me on my birthdays. I beamed and took them to the sink and began to rummage around in the cupboards looking for a vase. _

"_So Nicole, Mom convinced you to stay home? It's a good thing. I heard it was going to rain tonight. But that won't stop the dinner reservations that I made." He smiled like he was up to something and I turned and looked at him. _

"_What dinner reservation?" I asked. Dad and Mom simply beamed before Mom spoke. _

"_El Farol. Naturally."_

_I nearly screamed, I LOVED that place. Expensive and delicious food and now I could have margaritas and wine and all sorts of yummy goodness. I ran and jumped on my dad, giving him a big hug. He returned it enthusiastically, but I could still see that Mom had some worry in her eyes. Was she still on about that wolf thing?_

The rest of the night had been uneventful. I had my glass of wine and I was content with that. And now I lay in my bed, attempting to fall asleep. Eventually the rain lulled me into a dream. Fog surrounded me and I could barely see a foot through the cloud.

"Hello?" I called out. A chuckle vibrated all around me and instantly I froze in fear. I could hear the flapping of wings and I blinked and turned.

Nothing albeit fog.

"Come out!" I demanded. I was greeted with laughter this time. It invaded my brain and made my ears pound.

"Little Wolf Little Wolf! I will get you."A male voice that made chills run down my spine sounded all around me. I was rushed by a massive raven that flew away into the fog as fast as it had appeared. I stumbled backwards and blinked.

"No." I said defiantly. This was my dream, not… its. Whatever "It" was.

"No?" It responded. "Oh my dear, I think you are sorely mistaken. It's only a matter of time before I have you. I already have your Mother. She was such a dear. Put up a good fight. Your father put up a good fight too. I'm sure you'll enjoy finding their bodies." Sweat poured down my temples and matted my hair onto my face.

"LIAR!" I shouted as I awoke to a loud crash of thunder. Rain pounded against the house. I ran into my parents' room. And they weren't there. My heart began to plummet as I ran into the kitchen. The cupboards were open, and knives were strewn across the floor.

"No… no. No." I ran into the living room and I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Red spattered the floor and the walls. My mother clung to my father's body and no breath escaped their lips. I screamed. I screamed until thunder shook my senses awake. What if the murderer was still there? I looked around and found the phone. With shaking hands I dialed the police and told them as best as I could where I lived. The dispatcher told me to go and lock myself in the bathroom. But I could barely move.

I heard a fluttering next to me and I turned to look at the corner of the room. A raven perched itself on the cushions of the lounge chair and I blinked and took a step back. Lightning flashed and blinded my sight. By the time I was able to recover the bird was gone.

"Shit." I said before running to the bathroom and locking myself inside. Ten minutes later a police officer was calling out my name and breaking down the bathroom door. In violent shock I simply looked at him before bursting into tears.

Charlie Swan had never thought that he'd lose a family member in such a way, let alone two family members. Gutted and mangled is what his niece had told him. 'Such a brave girl.' He thought to himself. She needed the time away from Santa Fe and that life. Grimly he walked up to the Cullen household. Not much had changed since Bella had married Edward five years ago. Well, things were certainly on a stranger note. Charlie Swan had watched his granddaughter age extremely fast while Bella never seemed to age at all. He didn't ask questions. He simply took it as it was.

He let himself inside and walked into the living room. Knowing the Cullens and their uncanny abilities they would already know that he was there. Edward looked sharply up at him as he entered.

"Who died?" Emmett asked from the couch where two… wolves were sprawled. 'Lazy boys.' Charlie thought to himself before looking at Emmett.

"My brother and his wife. Murdered. Don't want to talk about it…" he trailed off before adding. "I need to see Bella."

Edward pointed to the door that led out back. "She's out there with Jacob and Nessie." Charlie could feel other heads poking in to look at him. Jasper and Alice were giving him curious glances from a doorway, while Esme stood in the kitchen looking incredibly sad.

Charlie moved forward, trying to not make eye contact. He wasn't good with these things. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Bella!" He called and immediately she was up on the porch looking at him with curious eyes.

"Bella…" he began softly, trying to not show too much emotion. "Bella Uncle Rick and Aunt Teresa were murdered two days ago." Bella's eyes contracted, as if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Wh-who? Wha-what happened?" He hadn't seen his daughter this caught off guard in years. She was usually so… collected. A frown graced her perfect face. Though she did look like she hadn't slept in awhile.

"Nicole said that she woke up during a thunderstorm and found them. She wouldn't tell me much. But… she's coming here for awhile. To get things cleared up in her mind. It tap danced a number on her Bella. I've never heard that girl so… upset. She just… I don't know. But she'll be here in a few days. I'm flying down for the funeral and bringing her back." Jacob and Nessie appeared behind Bella. Looks of concern on their faces.

"Grandpa… what's going on?" Nessie asked before Bella shushed her and looked back at her father.

"Will she be staying with you?" Bella asked. Charlie simply nodded and bowed his head before turning to find Esme and Alice standing nearby.

"She's welcome to stay here as well. It won't be a problem. Will it Alice?" Esme looked at Alice who nodded in sincerity.

"It won't be a problem at all." Alice agreed. I sighed in relief. It was best to go and get things set up for Nicole Swan. Poor thing.

I had never seen so much green in my life. And it had been years since I had visited Charlie in Forks. The clouds were practically weeping here with the amount of rain that had fallen. I had to wonder if any culture had ever thought that clouds were weeping. Maybe over death. I shook my head out of the dreary thought and leaned against the glass of the police cruiser. My uncle Charlie was a great guy. I had offered to pay rent to him for letting me stay in his house. But he declined. Instead he said that I simply get better.

How was I going to get better? I had no idea. It was hard enough having nightmares about ravens and barely sleeping. The police in Santa Fe had taken down the information of that night from me and then told me to go and rest. I couldn't rest. Between the nightmares and random hysterics I had become a puddle of emotional mess. I didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel and I sure as hell wasn't counting on seeing it any time soon.

Charlie pulled up to a small house and I got out. The neighborhood seemed quiet enough. What I needed was quiet. Not the bustling city of Santa Fe where the heat penetrated your very soul. Charlie seemed shy as he showed me my room.

"It was Bella's room before she was married. But she moved everything out for you." I hadn't seen my cousin in years. Part of me looked forward to seeing her. But the other part of me just wanted to hide from the world. Who could blame me? I needed to be an introvert for awhile.

"Alright Charlie… thanks…" I said before setting my bag on the bed and flopping myself into the desk chair.

"Nicole… if you need anything just call. I'll let you get settled." I appreciated that about him. He just let me be on my own.

I stared at the wall for a moment then began to cry. Too much information pounded into my mind. Too much. I had a week before the full moon. Then what? Would I be a wolf? Or would my dead mother's statements be unfounded. And would I see that raven again? I could swear that I was being watched sometimes. If a raven ever came near me again like that one had, I'd hit it with a metal bat. No remorse involved. Just pure defense.

My ears perked as I heard the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs. It was funny, but I felt like my hearing was getting better. I stood and looked out the window. An old beater truck stood in the drive.

"No Billy… she's… she just needs to be left alone. But I'll tell her about it and see if she wants to go." I opened my door and looked down the stairs. An old native man in a wheelchair sat next to a young well built man. I suppose that was the best word for it. He seemed like he was in between an age transition. I blinked when he looked up at me and I turned and ran into the bathroom.

"That was stupid." I told myself as I stared in the mirror. My light mocha colored face stared back at me with penetrating green eyes. I shouldn't have run away. Why did I run away from someone that was harmless? He looked harmless enough.

I opened the door and looked down the stairs again. The two men were gone and Charlie was looking up at me with a raised brow.

"You've been invited to the Quileute reservation for a bonfire this Saturday." Charlie said Saturday was the day of the full moon. I bit my lip. My mother must have been insane. And I clearly was going insane if I began to believe her.

"I'll go." I said.

"You sure? They always have bonfires out there." Charlie asked gently.

"I need to… I need to move and heal. I won't do that cooped up in my room." Charlie nodded and I wiped my face, realizing that there were still tears on my cheeks.

"You've been crying." He stated.

"It's become a normal thing. I think it's going to be that way for awhile." I shivered and went into my room without another word.

The next day went by without too much excitement. Bella visited without her husband. She had changed drastically. Her normally pale face was amazingly beautiful. Like a marble sculpture and her eyes glowed like topaz. She was freezing too. It was almost unnatural. I nearly commented once but decided that it would not be a good idea to make any personal remarks. She invited me over after I was settled in. It was nice to be around family and do family related activities. Charlie was a terrible cook and I found that he liked the spicy dishes that I had cooked back in Santa Fe. Though good chili was hard to come across here but that didn't stop me from trying.

It turned out that the visitors from the previous day were Billy and Jacob Black. Billy was a good friend of Charlie's and Jacob was a good friend to Bella and her family. I didn't get the full story though, and I could tell that Charlie was hiding information from me. But that didn't matter; I had enough strangeness in my life to last forever.

*************************************************************************************

Friday in Forks was uneventful. It rained cats and dogs as I stood looking out the backdoor. Trees and bushes made up a forest at the back end of the lot. I felt Charlie walk up behind me and nod.

"You know, Nick… if you want you can go and dig a garden in the backyard. I remember how much your Mom loved to Garden. Maybe it will help you…" He trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"Help me cope." I finished for him. "Do you have a pickaxe and shovels?" I turned my head and looked at him as I tried to not let the tears sting my eyes. I really did miss my mother.

"Yeah, I have some in the shed. You're welcome to anything. But I have to go to work now. I'll see you tonight." He put a hand on my shoulder then walked away. I turned and continued to look out the back door. In time to see a massive raven fly away.

************************************************************************************

Tears flowed the day Saturday came around. I stood in my room trying to get a grip on myself. But I just didn't feel good. My mother's stupid words were coming back to me. I grabbed a Kleenex and tried to dry my eyes. I missed them so much. I missed my Dad and his warm hugs and I missed Moms insanity. Even though it was enough to drive me insane. The saying 'never know what you've got until it's gone' played in my head over and over.

I fixed my hair; trying to tame the insane curls I had inherited from my father before going downstairs to find Charlie. He said that he hadn't been invited specifically. Why on earth would a group that didn't even know me want me there for a party? I assumed it was a pity invite. It was the best possible explanation for the randomness of the situation.

He handed me the keys to his old car. He usually used his cruiser anyways.

"Be careful. You have the directions with you right?" He asked. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled them out.

"I promise I'll be careful. And I'll call if anything comes up." My stomach tightened painfully and I held back a grimace.

"Alright, be back at a reasonable hour. I don't want to have to send the squad out after you. Oh and if you see Sue Clearwater, tell her that I'll give her a call later. She's been feeling under the weather lately."

I smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door. So Uncle Charlie had a girlfriend? That tidbit of information made me giggle a bit as I unlocked the car.

The drive was quiet; I listened to Sarah McLachlan and rolled the windows down to let my hair whip around my face. The drive didn't take as long as I expected which made the butterflies in my stomach increase. I didn't know anyone here. I wasn't even sure that Bella was going to be there. I sort of knew Jacob Black. And Billy, but they had only seen my tear streaked face from afar. I took a left turn and drove for a little while longer before ending up at a beach.

A large fire surrounded by people greeted me. Some were sitting and talking to one another. I noticed a large of boys surrounding what looked like to be a buffet line. And they were stuffing their faces as well as loading their plates. I blinked and smiled. Boys will be boys. It took a moment for me to notice that all the men surrounding the buffet line were massive. Strong looking and without shirts covering them. They all wore shorts and seemed to move differently. Like their reflexes were heightened or something. One of them would toss a roll to another and without even looking the other person would catch it.

My stomach made a noise and I grimaced in pain. Would the pain stop so I could enjoy myself? I glanced at my watch then looked up at the sky. The moon would be full by tomorrow. God! Why did Mom have to tell me about creepy stories before she was murdered? It just made things worse. I grabbed at my side and suddenly felt a tingling relaxing presence surround me. I looked back at the buffet table and my eyes met with one of the boys who had been tossing rolls to his friends. Everything seemed to blur and I felt like I had just undergone a case of vertigo. I could only see him and nothing else. His eyes were an intense brown and he was tall.

As quickly as it had happened it was over. A few other boys gathered around him, and one of them I noticed was Jacob Black. He looked between us then made the staring boy close his mouth and face him.

"What the hell?" I asked myself quietly. What was that? A psychic connection of some sort of Twilight Show Universe? Yes. Life was weird. And it was constantly getting weirder. Jacob and the boy were still talking, occasionally exchanging glances at me. I realized more people were staring at me. Well, of course they were. I mean, I was standing stationary in the parking lot looking down over a bunch of people. I didn't want to give off the creepy outsider impression so I forced myself to move towards the buffet table. I was intercepted by a smiling face.

"Hi!" This girl gave me a start. She was beautiful, but there were deep scars on her face. Like she had been attacked by an animal. "I'm Emily." She held her hand out and I took it.

"Nicole Swan." I smiled for the first time in a few days as she was nearly pushed aside by a very tall boy.

"Seth Clearwater. It's a pleasure." He grabbed my hand in both of his massive palms and shook vigorously. I realized that this was the boy I had the staring contest with earlier. He was beautiful. Lean and muscular; I felt myself salivate for a moment then remembered my manners.

"Ni-Nicole." His hands were so warm and they left a tingling sensation that zapped my nerves and sent my mind into over drive.

"I saved you a plate." He handed me a massive plate full of food. I stared.

"I… uhm… thank you." I took the plate and smiled. I didn't know how I was going to eat all that food between my diminished appetite and the minor stomach ache. But I appreciated the offer.

"Here! Let me show you around and introduce you to people." Wow. Talk about friendly. But I felt comfortable with it. Usually enthusiasm scared me away.

He put his hand on my upper back and began to guide me away from Emily. Emily had a look on her face of happiness. Even though she had almost gotten killed by Mr. Mt. Muscle.

"So… I'm assuming that you know Billy Black?" Seth gestured to the man sitting by the fire. I nodded and Billy looked up before flashing me a smile like he knew me. A shiver coursed through my body that was unrelated to Billy smiling at me and I felt ill for a moment. It passed quickly.

"You alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah… fine… fine." Jacob Black was coming towards us with a grin that could kill on his face.

"Jacob Black." I held my hand out to him. It was like being grasped by an inferno. "I'm sorry about the other day. I'm… out of sorts." His eyes were sympathetic towards me as he shook my hand.

"It's alright. I understand completely." He let go of my hand and led Seth and I over to the fire.

"Billy is going to talk about Quileute legends tonight. We thought that you might be interesting seeing as…"Seth trailed off.

"Seeing as I'm Pueblo? Or that I'm just interested in other cultures?" I gave him a small smile and he laughed.

"It was actually that we thought you were interested in other cultures. We heard through the grapevine you liked archaeology. But being native works too. And Billy invited you 'specially." I nearly barked in laughter.

"Does everyone know about me and what I studied in college?" Seth laughed and nodded.

"Blame Bella and Charlie." That was all he said. I should have known that they would do something like that. I looked back to the fire and noticed that people were sitting down. Some were eating and some were waiting for Billy to begin. Balancing my plate of food I sat down and smiled at everyone. I felt welcome, but what surprised me most was when Seth sat down next to me. Really close next to me. I blinked and moved away slightly. It was unnerving.

Seth seemed sad that I moved and I watched as Jacob sat down and gave him a reassuring smile. What the bloody hell was going on here? I looked between Seth and Jacob.

"So… what's it like in Santa Fe?" Seth asked causing me to turn to him.

"It's warm. Really warm. Though when the rains do come the thunder is enough to burst your eardrums. " I spun some noodles around my fork then put them in my mouth.

"Did you live in the pueblo?" I blinked for a second and shook my head.

"No, it's was too… crowded for mom. She was the one that decided to move after I was born. Dad decided that it was alright to go and live in Santa Fe. Though we never did settle down in one place permanently; it's expensive down there." Seth nodded and looked at Billy who cleared his throat.

"As most of you know it is believed that Quileutes are descended from wolves." Billy's voice broke through my enjoyment of the food and I nearly choked as a horrible pain took my stomach over. I put the plate down suddenly and Seth was staring at me with concerned eyes. Billy looked at me for a moment then continued. I managed to keep the urge to throw up down as he continued the story. It reminded me a lot of what the elders of my tribe said. Creation stories were always interesting. But not as interesting as to why my stomach was flipping out.

By the end I was shaking slightly from the pain in my stomach and staring at the sky. I thought I saw a shooting star between the cloud cover, but I couldn't tell. Cold Ones didn't seem as scary as Brujos but I suppose to each his own. What if I turned like Mom foretold? And what if that Raven Brujo thing came after me?

"Nicole? Nicole are you alright?" Seth was shaking me and I blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm alright. I think I need to go home though. My stomach is really hurting me." Seth put his hand on my side and I flinched at the contact. My heart was pounding and it wasn't in a good way. Stood and began to move quickly to my car. It was a moment before I realized that Seth was following.

"Do you need anything? A ride home or do you want someone to call Charlie?" I turned and looked at him. I'm sure my face didn't look pretty. I felt like I was being kicked all over.

"Call Charlie. Tell him I'm on my way home." I turned and sprinted to the car. I really needed to get home. Before I either threw up everywhere or started having spasms in the parking lot. Tears blinded my eyes as I struggled to get the car door open. I nearly wrenched it off and I paused for a second to wonder where my random strength had come from. Shaking my head I got into the car and jumped as Seth wrenched the door back open.

"Jesus Seth! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I really hurt now. I was going to need a ton of ibuprofen for this doozey of a headache coming on me.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I didn't mean to. We called Charlie. He'll be on the lookout for you. You look really pale." Seth reached out to me then let his hand fall to his side.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah? Maybe I'm turning into a vampire, or a pumpkin or something. I've got to go." I turned the car on. Seth didn't seem to like my response to his statement. I shrugged it off.

"I'll check on you tomorrow." Seth said as he shut the door and backed away. Why did he care so much? I shook my head and took off.

Tears blurred my vision and I nearly passed out from fever. If there was a hell this was it. Rain soaked the road causing mud to fly up and obscure my vision. I was sure that I had taken a wrong turn because now the road began to look unfamiliar. I swore like a sailor as the car hydroplaned and went into a ditch.

I didn't want to move. I wasn't hurt by the accident. But I felt like I was dying. My whole body shook as I forced myself to open the door and assess the damage. The car looked fine. But I certainly wasn't. A wave of nausea hit me and I was on the ground retching out the dinner I recently had eaten.

"Shit…" I whispered as the pain doubled and my vision went black for a moment. Pain burned through my bones and if this was dying I could see why everyone feared it. I felt like I was growing and twisting. Changing into something new and different.

Suddenly the pain stopped. I stared at the world from a different point of view. My breath came in short pants and I looked down.

Paws. I meant to shriek but it came out as a pitiful yelp. Frightened I looked around and took off into the woods.

'Not good!' I moaned in my head. I was terrified and this meant that my Mother had been right. I ran, letting the earth move beneath my feet and the trees brush past me. The feeling was exhilarating, but I was still very frightened.

Pausing I realized that I was out of breath and very lost. The air was filled with a variety of scents that I couldn't even begin to describe. Pine, earth and various animals flooded my senses. I couldn't go home until I figured out how to change back into a human. And I was having a hard enough time concentrating on my newfound abilities. The words "freak" and "weirdo" kept popping up in my head.

I ran again, letting the world blur into a green and black haze around me. I didn't know if wolves could cry, but running hard and fast was helping me get rid of the tension in my body and mind.

Charlie Swan paced the living room staring at the phone. The drive was only fifteen minutes and Nicole had been gone for at least an hour. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to dial the Blacks.

"Billy… Nicole hasn't shown up yet. Are you sure she left?" He was really worried. Billy immediately began to talk to Jacob in the background to ask questions.

"An hour ago? Alright… I think I'm going to call my deputy and have him start searching. Charlie hung up the phone after Billy said he'd send out some boys to look for her.

'God. If anything has happened…' He shook his head and kept the morbid thoughts to himself. He dialed the phone again and this time called the Cullen residence. Dr. Cullen spoke softly to him; reassuring him that they would go out and look for her. Charlie mumbled thanks and hung up the phone. He walked into the entrance and grabbed his pistols and hat before going outside to his squad car. It was going to be a long night.

Over time members of the La Push pack had grown to accept the presence of vampires living next door to their turf as well as the fact that Jacob was an Alpha with a separate pack. However, Sam and Jacob had come to an agreement to work together when situations arose where co-operation was needed. Jacob had asked Sam Uley to come out and help him with the search for Nicole Swan.

Jacob sat in his father's crowded living room as the La Push pack settled down. Sam Uley sat next to his right and Leah Clearwater sat to his left.

"We need to find her!" Seth was on edge and Jacob could understand.

"Seth! You've just imprinted on her. We'll find her, but rushing into this headlong won't be a good way to handle it." Leah was always the one to calm her brother down. Jacob admired that and appreciated it greatly.

"I can't help it. It's… it's…" He trailed off.

"Powerful." Sam finished for him and Seth nodded. Billy Black coughed and looked around at the pack.

"My first suggestion would be to find her car. There are a lot of smaller roads, perhaps she took a wrong turn. And then you can split up." It was a sound suggestion and Jacob nodded in agreement while Seth barked out a nervous laugh. Paul pressed a hand into Seth's shoulder and Leah grabbed his hand.

"We'll go now." Jacob said. Eleven humans suddenly stood and walked out into the yard. And then eleven howls filled the chilled night air. Jacob ran ahead towards the road that Nicole should have taken and Seth kept a decent pace with him.

They found her car in the ditch. She must have run off because the headlights were still on.

'_Jake_!' Seth's mind called to him and the whole pack turned from the car and looked to where Seth was standing. '_Her clothes are shredded. They're still here_.'

Jacob ran over to the area and began to sniff.

'_Paw prints. Jake, what if she was attacked by a wolf or something_?' Jake looked up at Seth who was letting his tail nervously swish back and forth.

'_Then there would be blood. I don't smell any blood besides_-' Jake paused as he suddenly got a whiff of pungent sweetness.

'_There's a leech here. Not a Cullen_.' He turned and looked into the woods where Nicole had run off into only a short time ago.

'_Go! Follow the smell of Nicole and the leech._' Immediately the wolves took off into the woods tracking Nicole. Seth's fur bristled when it was discovered that the leech's trail was following Nicole's and he began to bear his fangs in agitation.

A new smell came into my nostrils and I inhaled deeply. It was like overripe fruit. A rotten and disgusting that reminded me of too many old bananas or peaches. I curled my lips over my fangs in distaste and turned, wondering where the source of the smell was. It had to be nearly dawn now. And I wasn't changing back anytime soon. I guess the lunar cycle didn't affect me. So I wasn't a werewolf, just a shape shifter. I sat back on my haunches in the middle of a dew covered field and sniffed the air again.

God that smell was disgusting! Maybe it was the Brujo coming to collect a prize. I wouldn't let him have me. I'd take a good bite out of him before he could even touch me if I had my way. I heard a low chuckle come out from behind me and I whipped around. So that was where the smell was coming from.

A man hung from the branch of a tree a few yards away from me. He was so quiet that I hadn't heard him come up. I cocked my head at him and realized that his eyes were a pale red in a marble white face. His black hair flowed in the wind and rain barely seemed to touch his skin. He wasn't natural. Instantly I was on my feet… I mean paws and I was snarling at him.

"I've been watching you for a long time tonight wolfkins." He chuckled and jumped down to the ground. Or rather, he floated quickly and with grace to the forest floor. I backed up and bared my fangs again. I was in trouble, and I didn't know exactly what he was.

"Never seen a vampire before? Surely your pack has trained you better than that?" He brushed the hair back from his face. What on earth did he mean pack? I had no pack. I was a lone wolf. I backed up against the edge of the woods.

"Oh you aren't going to run away are you? No. I won't let that happen." Suddenly he rushed at me and I could see every blurred movement. I moved to the side and tried to get a bite in when he went past. I managed to get a chunk of stone like flesh off him and I danced away as he screamed in pain.

Who was the big bad wolf now?

He turned on me and his crimson eyes burned into me. "You're going to get it little wolf." He advanced again and I realized that I could potentially die from this encounter. Suddenly he was on top of me and I was attempting to bite his arms off while avoiding their blows and being bitten by him. I'm sure that we were making a huge noise.

Howls and snarls erupted in a clearing ahead of the La Push pack and immediately the pack started forward. Hopefully they had found the leech. And even better hopefully they had found Nicole. Seth ran forward, bursting into the clearing and stopping short when he saw the vision before him.

A white wolf with a grey streak down her back was taking on a monster of a vampire singlehandedly. So far an arm was missing from the stone cold creature. That's when he smelled it. Nicole. Nicole was in the clearing. Seth looked around and then realized it.

Nicole _was_ the white wolf. Instantly he rushed forward to help and went into the vampire's neck. His jaw snapped down and he snarled as the head was torn off the vampire. Success.

Jacob, Sam and the others began to dismember the vampire while Seth turned to Nicole. She looked unscathed, though fur sometimes withheld important information. Whining gently he tried to press his snout to hers. Nicole simply cowered. She didn't recognize him. She didn't recognize anyone.

Her body stilled and began to change in front of him. Soon a completely naked woman was curled in a ball before him. Tears streaked down her face.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for it. My mother said it would happen. She said it was in my blood. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for this. The Brujo will come for me." She looked beautiful to Seth, even in tears and with leaves in her dark curls. He wanted to reach out and hold her. Instead he changed into his human form to reassure her. It wasn't a good idea.

Nicole screamed bloody murder and started crying harder. The others in the pack looked from their kill to her and paused. An outsider with their abilities was something completely new to them.

"Se-Seth?!" Nicole asked.

"You're alright… shhh… everything is alright." He leaned forward to take her in his arms and she gasped and moved quickly out of his reach. It hurt him a little bit and he did his best not to show it.

"No. No." She turned into the white wolf again and began to whimper uncontrollably. Slowly she looked at down at her paws then moved forward towards Seth. He opened his arms and she slumped forward and pushed into his shoulder. Seth moved slightly and turned into his wolf form and rested his head on her neck.

It was strange for Seth. He was so used to hearing the thoughts of his pack and yet he couldn't hear hers at all. It was a personal reminder that she was not a pack member. Jacob walked forward and Seth looked at him.

'_Let's take her back to my Dads house and get her cleaned up. Once she's rested then she can answer questions_.' Jacob moved next to Nicole and urged her to move off of Seth and between them.

'_Jacob what's a Brujo_?' Seth asked. It was Leah that answered.

'_I think it's Spanish for witch. But I'm not sure_.'

'_So you did pay attention in highschool Spanish_.' Seth teased Leah and was rewarded with a small snarl. Immediately he sobered up and returned his attention back to Nicole.

'_Come on, let's take her home_.' Seth said as the others surrounded Nicole and began to escort her tired form back to the reservation.

I can't say that I remember much after Seth revealed himself to me. Things were definitely fuzzy. I do know that they took me back to Billy Black's house and convinced me to change back into a human before getting me clothes. I think the look on Billy's face was somewhere between shock and admiration. I couldn't tell why. I do know that I slept like a baby.

I woke up curled in a strange bed and Seth was sawing logs in the chair next to the bed. Had they been up all night? What time was it? I was definitely in a boys bedroom. There were socks on the floor and it had that smell of boy. The best way to describe it would be body odor combined with a small amount of Axe and just a pinch of male wolf. How I knew it was male wolf was beyond me. But it didn't smell like Seth. I think I was at Jacob Blacks house.

I moved the blankets and Seth sat straight up.

"Wha-!" He said suddenly and I cocked my head and looked at him. It took a moment for him to get his bearings but then he brightened up and beamed. I couldn't help but smile back, even if it was a shy 'please don't freak out on me' smile.

"You're alright!" He moved and sat next to me. I couldn't help but look down at my hands and twiddle my thumbs. I was still very frightened with the situation. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm going to go and get Jake. But trust me, you're in good hands. With good people." I thought he was going to kiss me with the way he was looking. But instead he stood up and left the room. I wallowed in my worries and then I wondered how pissed Charlie would be with me.

Jacob came in a few moments later and quietly shut the door behind him. His expression was serious, but not overly unwelcoming. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Explain." One word that made me break out in a cold sweat.

"I… I don't know where to start." My voice cracked slightly and I pulled the blankets around me. Jacob was huge compared to the room. And I just felt so… vulnerable.

"Let's start with beginning. And we'll see where it goes from there." I nodded and forced myself to spew out words and hope they would make sense.

"The night my parents were murdered my mother told me that some of the females of the wolf clan of my pueblo had a gift. They were shape shifters. Wolves to be specific. And… and I didn't believe her. She attempted to convince me and I just wrote her off. Like I always have." I had started crying again. Tears streamed down my face. "The Brujo took her. I'm sure of it."

Jacob tilted his head to the side. "Brujo?"

I nodded vigorously and began to tell him more. "The Brujo is a man. An immortal witch. He kills off my kind to steal their shifting abilities and use it to gain immortality." Jacobs face was stone. He chewed on his lip for a second.

"You don't believe me do you? He took the form of a raven the night that he killed my family. He called me Little Wolf. That was my mother's name for me." I shuddered and bent over, letting the tears flow. I didn't care if he saw me like this. Apparently Seth did though. He came bursting into the room like a bat out of hell and put a comforting arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder and didn't look at Jacob.

"Would he come here?" Jacob asked.

"I… I don't know. If he does I'm gonna kill him though. He has to have a weakness. Every-everything has a weakness." Seth's arms tightened around me and I let my body ride the waves of tears. I looked up at Jacob and let him see my red eyes.

"Where's Charlie?" I whispered.

"He's in the living room. We told him that you were in a small accident and got lost in the woods trying to find the beach. He… he knows about us. But we thought that you should be the one to tell him about yourself. If you want to tell him that is…" Jacob said quietly.

I nodded even though I was a bit surprised. I mean, this seemed like a big secret and I had a feeling Charlie didn't know the complete details of the wolf pack. I'd tell Charlie when I felt better. Seth decided to change the subject at that point.

"So… how is it that you took the arm off that leech so efficiently? It was pretty epic." Jake shot him a look and Seth became quiet.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But he smelled horrible. Like… like he bathed in sugar." Seth laughed and Jacob had a horrible time trying to hide a smile.

"They smell pretty bad."Jacob said. "But that's a good way to track them." I nodded and then we all turned as footsteps came towards the door. A knock was heard and the door opened to reveal a worried Charlie.

"I'm sorry Uncle. I'm really sorry." Hopefully he wouldn't get too mad at me. I didn't want to cause any issues.

"If you weren't an adult, I'd ground you." His voice was tired and serious. My eyes widened. I hadn't been grounded in years. Not since that little incident with the petroleum jelly all over the wood floor. Let's just say that I didn't know Dad's body could move that way. Charlie continued to speak. "Instead, I want you to come home and stay at the house for a few days, resting. You can go out if it's necessary, but I don't want you getting hurt."

I couldn't protest that. It seemed reasonable enough. My "privileges" weren't revoked. But I had to take it easy. I could take it easy. I nodded to Charlie then realized that Seth was still cradling me. Charlie gave him a look and Seth immediately removed his hands. I suppressed a smile then tried to stand. It was difficult and I winced as a thousand tiny needles of pain shot through me.

"Alright Nick. Let's take you home." He helped me out the car and before I got in I was stopped by Jacob. "We'll be checking up on you soon. Alright?"

I nodded and he gave my arm a squeeze. I gave Seth a halfhearted wave and got in the car.

The drive home was blessedly uneventful. Charlie asked me what I was thinking by going through the woods. And I told him that I had felt ill and wasn't thinking clearly that evening. Apparently people get killed out there by animals. For a brief moment I wondered what animals he meant and then I decided to think about something else. And once I got home I went upstairs and slept the whole day away. No dreams, no nightmares. Just pure sleep.

Charlie left for work early the next day, waking me up to tell me he was going and that he'd call later to check on me. I made myself stay busy by cleaning the house and making chili. I took out all my frustrations on the dirt and grime till everything sparkled like the hall of mirrors in Versailles. And then I stuck my ipod in my ears and went out back to where I would start my garden.

The gardening equipment looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Dust and cobwebs hung everywhere and I was careful to avoid and creepy crawlies. Though they probably weren't as bad up here as back in New Mexico.

The ground was soft and I attacked the plot of dirt with a vengeance. I pulled up stones and threw them aside. I didn't notice that some of them were so massive a "normal" girl couldn't lift them. I just tossed them aside and continued working. I was so engrossed that I didn't smell them coming before they were nearly behind me. Caked in dirt, sweat and rain I turned and looked to the woods. Four people walked out. I recognized Seth and Jacob. But there was a girl and another man.

Jacob smiled reassuringly as I tossed my pick to the side and wiped by hands off before pulling out my ipod and shoving it into my pocket.

"Is this the visit you were talking about?" I asked. Jacob nodded and I studied the four. Clearly Jacob Black was the Alpha in this situation. The other male that I didn't recognize made me think of an Alpha. But it was confusing as to why he would be here with Jacob. But Seth and the girl made me think of Betas. Or at least omegas. I couldn't tell yet.

"Nicole. This is Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley." Jacob indicated them with a wave of his hand and I nodded to them.

"Pleasure." I said simply. I felt like an outsider. The new girl in school who was just waiting to find her place and not bite the dust on the journey there.

"We've been debating about what to do with your… situation." Jacob the Leader said.

I rocked on my heels and drew in a sharp breath.

"We could pretend like it never happened? Or… I'll just be the lone wolf and everyone leaves me alone. I don't think it would be a good idea if the Brujo knew about you." Jacob shook his head at my request and Seth stepped forward as the girl named Leah spoke.

"We think it would be good if you were under Jacob's packs protection. At least until the Brujo can be located and extinguished." Leah had an authority about her. And I felt like I wouldn't want to piss her off. I looked up to the sky and saw a raven fly over head. I didn't get the tingling fear this time. Instead I looked at Jacob.

"Let's go inside. In case he's out here." I turned and walked to the backdoor and held it open for them. The smell of chili con carne met my nostrils and I went into the kitchen to check on it.

"What is that awesome smell?" Seth asked. I turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You've never had chili before?" I thought everyone knew what chili was.

"Yeah, but it doesn't smell like that." He pointed to the crock pot where the chili bubbled happily, just waiting to have a tortilla dipped into it.

"It's New Mexican style, extra spicy. I've been trying things out on Charlie to see what he likes. So far so good." I stirred the pot then sat down at the table.

"So… El Brujo. You aren't worried about him?" I looked at Jacob and watched Sam frown out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course we're worried about him. But we're going to help you as best as we can." Jacob answered.

"Jake… you don't even know me. What if I'm the bad guy? Why are you helping me?" It was confusing. What was even more confusing was that everyone looked at Seth who flushed completely.

"Seth, tell her." Sam said.

"I… you're… I mean… what I'm trying to say is that you're my imprint." He finished and I swear I could see the weight lift off his shoulders.

"What's an imprint?" I looked between the four and again it was up to Seth to answer.

"An imprint is like… a soul mate. But on a deeper level and it's something that happens to the wolves of our pack." I blinked and Seth looked at me with those handsome eyes.

"No… really. What's an imprint?" I thought he was joking. Jacob shook his head.

"He's not joking. And you can try and deny yourself. But it is impossible. For anyone who imprints and those who are the imprintee." Leah said. That explained why Seth was so… Seth. Why he was helpful and nice. And just overall sweet. I blinked for a few moments and looked at him. I could feel my face flush and he gave me this stupidly cute grin that almost made me laugh. I didn't know what I thought about relationships, but after the past few days I was willing to believe anything. Instead I was distracted by my cell phone ringing.

The number for the Santa Fe Police Department popped up and I felt my stomach drop ten million feet. Slowly I opened the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked faintly.

"Miss Swan? This is Detective Sanchez. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Some of them are sensitive though… do you have time?" His voice made me shiver.

"I have time…"

"Did your Mom have any… for lack of better words… enemies?"

"None that I know of Detective. Why?" Except for the Brujo but like anyone that was "normal" would believe that.

"Miss Swan… it was classified information and we meant to tell you before you left Santa Fe. But unlike your Father's murder, your Mothers was decidedly different. You see, she was missing her heart. And from what the autopsy revealed it seems that she was still alive when it was taken from her." He was trying to be gentle. But seeing too many dead bodies harden you and I certainly wasn't hardened.

"I'm going to call you back detective. I'm going to be sick." I hung the phone up and ran to the bathroom. I vomited up my breakfast until there was nothing left. I flushed the toilet and curled up on the bathroom floor and sobbed. Through my blurred vision I could see four concerned faces gathered around the door.

"He took her heart. He took her heart while she was still alive! Who the hell does that?!" I shook and dry heaved into the toilet. I didn't care if the others saw me. I was hurting more than any physical injury could make me. "I'm gonna hunt the sonofabitch.I don't know how and I don't know when. But his murdering spree has ended with my mother." I kicked at the door and nearly broke it off its hinges. Seth came in and pushed my hair back from my face.

"We'll help." He whispered. I looked up at him and there was that strange tingling feeling running through my body again. I leaned against his arm and looked past him to see Jacob contemplating.

"I think that it would be a better if we didn't discuss serious things right now." He said and the three others nodded in agreement. "Instead I think we should run."

I looked at him. "Run?"

"Shift forms and run through the woods. It'll be to teach you the pack boundaries." Seth urged me to stand and with weak legs I managed it. Wobbling a bit I grabbed hold of his shoulder to steady myself. Seth was awfully tall, and awfully handsome. I tried not to blush as he crossed my mind and instead focused on the other three wolves that were with us. Leah gave me a comforting smile and Sam wore no expression. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Jake… I haven't tried to see if I could change at will. I don't know if I can." I looked at the floor, worried that I'd be a freak among the strange if I couldn't do something that they could.

"We'll give it a shot. It never hurts to try." Jacob said. I nodded and let them lead me down the stairs and out the back yard. I remembered the chili at the last minute. But it had a few more hours to simmer before it would be perfect so I wasn't worried about leaving it.

Into the green wood we went. Rain pattered down all around us and I found that I wasn't even cold. Leah took me from Seth and led me to a private area.

"What are we doing?" I asked. She looked at me and began to strip down.

"I've ripped way too many clothes by changing in them. I usually change away from the boys. We can leave your clothes in this." She handed me a plastic bag from her pocket and I shrugged and started to take my clothes off and shove them in the bag.

"Now just concentrate as best as you can." She moved away and turned into a small gray wolf. She was so pretty; I just wanted to pet her. But that would have freaked her out I'm sure. And I couldn't help but imagine the boys reactions if they waltzed through the woods to find her being scratched behind the ears by me.

I stood and looked to the sky for a moment and let the rain fall on my face. In a breath I felt my body change and I was on all fours pacing the ground. Leah jumped around and that's when I heard a faint buzzing in my head that flowed into my nervous system and made my brain waves spark. I could hear the thoughts of the pack. I could hear Jacob 'thinking' to the others that it was time to come and see me. I could 'hear' that Leah was pleased she wasn't the only female wolf around. I now knew that they were all worried about the Brujo. And it was a moment before I realized that Seth's thoughts were fuzzy to me. I couldn't hear them completely. And I couldn't hear Sam's at all. I'd have to ask Jacob about that later. But I now knew what it meant to be imprinted. Jacobs mind had betrayed that and they had been serious. It was deeper than the connection of soul mates and it was instantaneous. I looked through the woods to see Seth, Sam and Jacob emerge. I felt my knees go weak at the site of Seth and then I heard Jacobs voice in my head.

'_So we can hear you now. But you finally understand_.' I let a small woof go as an affirmative.

'_I do. Though all this change is a lot for me to handle at times_.' I looked back to where Charlie's house stood. '_I wish my mother were here to help me_.' Involuntarily I pictured my parent's bodies and the raven that flew at me like ghost from the darkness. I shuddered and felt bad when I saw Seth cringe slightly. Quickly I opted for a different change of scenery. I pictured the basilica in the heart of Santa Fe, and the rainstorms that lit the sky up at night with lightening. Immediately Seth started to calm down. '_Sorry Seth. I'll try to not do that anymore_.' He didn't seem to hear me.

He whined at me and then Jacob let a small woof go and we were running through the woods at a breakneck speed. Trees passed by in blurs and I slowly began to recognize the smells and scents of the coastal northwestern forest. Everything seemed peaceful and that was good. I kept hearing Leah and Jacobs thoughts and occasionally something that sounded like Seth. But I couldn't tell. I was still confused about that, and I couldn't understand why I didn't hear Sam. I sniffed the air then looked at Jacob.

'_Jake_,_ how come I can't hear what Seth's thinking? And how come I can't hear Sam?_' Jacob stopped and looked at me curiously then looked at Seth who had paused ahead.

'_Seth says he can only see pictures of memories. He can't hear you either. Which might be a good thing. And as for Sam, he's representing the original La Push pack. You're in my pack_.' I lowered my head at Jacob in disbelief and then realization hit me. I had a pack. Oh sweet day! I wasn't alone completely. I gave Jacob a wolfish grin and started chasing my tail happily.

Suddenly a huge mound of sandy colored fur catapulted into me playfully. That would be Seth. In turn I rolled on the ground, wrestling with him. I could feel everyone's amused expressions on us as I gnawed on Seth's leg. It really was great fun until Jacob told us to cut it out. Sheepishly I got back up and panted slightly. Seth rolled up and gave a wolfish grin to Jacob. I could feel the happiness radiating off him, and it made me feel good.

'Alright you two that's enough playing. Nicole we need to show you the boundaries.' Jacobs thoughts reminded me of why I was here with them. I lifted my head and perked my ears forward. I didn't want him to think that I wasn't paying attention. Again Jacob took off at a run and we followed.

'_Memorize this area Nicole. You'll be expected to patrol this place every few nights to make sure that no leeches get through. Naturally there will be a pack member nearby in case you run into anything_.' Jacob said as he took me along the reservation borders.

'_And if I do run into anything and can't be helped easily_?' I asked nervously.

'_Rip off their head; don't let them get their arms around you. And don't let them bite you_.' Leah supplied. I made a mental note of what to do and what not to do in an encounter like that. I hoped I wouldn't have to rip off a bloodsucker head anytime soon.

Finally we reached the end of the run and Jacob looked to the east then back at me.

'_I'm going to let Seth take you home. But we'll see you soon_.' He took off into the woods before I could even acknowledge him. And then Leah followed behind Jake. I turned and looked at Seth.

I bowed down to him, teasing him playfully. When he tried to come after me I jumped up and ran. I could hear Seth chasing me through the woods and I wanted to laugh like a human. But it was impossible. Instead I settled for an excited howl and I pushed myself faster. Then I reached a clearing that I knew to be nearby where I lived. I paused and waited for Seth to come up behind me but he was nowhere to be found. I turned and turned, and then for the second time that day he pounced on me.

If anyone had walked in on us they would have seen two massively overgrown wolves playing like puppies. Seth was clearly the dominate one in the relationship. He kept flipping me on my stomach. So I would bite his paws. It seemed to be the best way to get him to let me up. Eventually we calmed down and just sat next to each other. He seemed to have this expression of adoration on his face every time I caught him looking at me. I bit his ear gently and nuzzled into his neck I couldn't help it. My body just made me do it.

Eventually we made it back home and I met him as a human in my backyard.

"I think that I should make dinner for both the packs. You know, to get to know everyone." It seemed like a good idea. Seth laughed and I gave him a questioning look.

"You had better make a ton. We eat a lot." He replied. I could imagine; I mean they were wolves. And wolves were massive eaters. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"So… I suppose I'll see you soon?" I asked shyly. He grinned.

"Whenever you want; I'll always be around." He gave me a hug and I inhaled his scent. He smelled like pine and wet grass.

"Tell the Jacob to give me a heads-up for whenever is good." Seth smiled then let me go before disappearing back into the trees. I watched him go and I had to admit that I was sad he wasn't there anymore.

I turned and went back inside the house. I needed to call the detective back to get a few things straightened out. This time I wouldn't throw up.

I was really excited to see Bella's family and meet her husband. I couldn't believe that she was married. It felt like just yesterday we were playing with dolls and giggling over silly little girl things. Charlie said that he went over to their house a couple times a week to watch the game with Emmett. Charlie and I talked animatedly about how well my chili from the other day had turned out. The man had an obsession with spice. He had even taken some to Sue Clearwater and she had adored it. I also had received a call from Seth, not Jake saying that the next Friday would be a good day for the pack coming over to eat. Charlie didn't have a problem with it as long as I made sure he got some food. His exact words were 'Those boys could eat two cows each and still be hungry.'

The Cullen house was huge. I couldn't believe it. I had seen massive houses in Santa Fe that belonged to the rich cultured members of society. But I never thought that I'd see something like this. There were windows everywhere and it looked so open and airy. Charlie pulled up to the drive and Bella walked out. It was more like a graceful dance. When did Bella become graceful? She always tripped or hit her head or something. Then it hit me; that awful sweet smell. I realized what Bella was and I was trapped in a car with Charlie.

"Ready Nick?" He turned and asked me. I started to panic. I didn't want to leave Charlie there in case Bella tried to eat him. He took in my expression and confusion crossed his face.

"What? What is it?" He looked from me to Bella. And her expression was similar, if not more stunned than mine. Before I could stop him, he was out of the car and giving Bella a kiss on the forehead. She just continued to look at me strangely. Then another vampire stepped out and I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I forced myself out of the car and wound up in front of Charlie and between Bella and the other vampire.

"Nicole! What has gotten into you?!" Charlie was becoming pissed. I turned and looked at him, my mouth open like a fish. And then I smelled Jacob. He came out of the house holding hands with a girl that looked like Bella, but still had a heart beat. One look at me and Jacob started laughing.

"JAKE!" I said loudly. I didn't like being laughed at when it was a serious situation. Then Seth walked out and looked at my stance and Bella's surprised face; then he cracked up. Handsome bastard.

"This isn't funny Jake! I mean it!!!" I stomped my foot and then Bella gave me a hug suddenly. God she smelled awful.

"No, this is hilarious." Jake responded. So he had forgotten to mention that my cousin was a vampire. My ONLY cousin. I wanted to bite his rear end off. Then we'd see who'd be laughing.

"I'm missing something here." Charlie said.

"Apparently the pack has another addition." The male vampire said. I looked at him over Bella's shoulder.

"Who're you?" My voice was filled with venom. Someone had better explain what the hell was going on. And pronto!

"I'm Edward, Bella's husband." He reached out his hand and I looked at Jacob who nodded. I grasped his cold white hand in my own and he gave it a gentle shake.

"And that girl over there who is clearly enamored with Jacob is our daughter Nessie." Edward gestured to Jacob and Nessie. And I could tell that there had been an imprinting. Jacob looked at her adoringly an4d she leaned into his shoulder. Did Seth look at me like that? I backed away from Bella and looked at the open door as others filed out.

"Oh God! There are more." And that statement was met with laughter from all around.

Then I heard Charlie cough behind me. I turned and he was looking at me with realization.

"Blame my mother's genetics Uncle." Now that he knew, and I figured he'd find out in the end anyways, I didn't have to hide myself. He was in a bit of shock. But considering the situation he was taking it very well. I think he just wanted to watch the game anyways and not deal with supernatural drama.

"Alright. I want stories, explanations and answers. The whole enchilada! Give it up." I demanded from my cousin.

"Why don't you come in and we'll explain. And then you can tell us your story." An attractive blonde vampire said. "I'm Carlisle by the way." He smiled at me and I nodded. Were all vampires attractive? I felt like an ugly duckling.

"The Ugly Duckling turned into a beautiful swan." Edward said as we walked inside. I turned and stared at him in horror.

"Mind reading is a useful talent. Though not always welcome." He said with a laugh. I gaped at him and then managed to close my mouth before I swallowed a fly.

Suddenly I was taken out of my amazement and curiosity by two russet arms wrapping themselves around me. I turned my head and found Seth beaming down at me.

"Well hey there stranger."He said and I felt better already. I smiled up at him as I was moved to a couch across from where Bella was sitting. She smiled and I raised a brow at her.

"Oh don't think that smile won't make me lose track of what I'm after Bella." I said. She just smiled at me and tilted her head.

"You never were one to lose track of what you wanted." Her voice was like listening to a bell. Edward sat down next to her as everyone else took their places. One by one they introduced themselves to me. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were the names of the coven. And each one of them had a gift of some sort. Beauty, empathy and the ability to see the future were some of the things that stuck out at me as well as shielding. I sat there in amazement as they each told me their own story about the past. And then it was Bella's turn. Her story amazed me more than anything. I remember hearing about when she was moving to Forks for the last years of highschool. I didn't think much of it except that she would miss the sun in Arizona. I also had heard through the grapevine that she had gotten married. What I didn't hear was that her husband was a vampire, that there were other covens of vampires out there (such as the Volturi, and they didn't sound nice), that she had a half vampire daughter before being turned herself and that she and Jacob were best friends. I looked at Bella in amused irritation.

"And you never wrote me once to tell me anything? What the hell Bella?" If she had any blood in her face she would have blushed. I recognized the flinching movement she made when she was guilty of something. She was always a terrible liar. Edward seemed amused at me going after my cousin verbally. In fact the rest of the group seemed amused.

"I did miss you though. It's like as soon as you left Arizona you didn't want to contact us. But I understand." I looked into her topaz eyes and she gave me a small smile. I returned it and the conversation took a more natural course.

We caught up on the events of our lives and slowly the crowd in the room trickled out into various parts of the house. Seth gave my hand a squeeze and went off with Jacob and Nessie leaving Bella and I alone.

Bella took this opportunity to talk to me in private about recent events.

"You know Nick… if you ever want to get anything out; I'm here to listen." Her eyes looked sad and I wished that she could have seen what I had seen.

"I haven't really talked to anyone about that night. I mean besides the police." I looked down.

"Do they have any leads?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No… and I'm sure that they won't considering…" my voice trailed off. I mean, she was family.

"Considering what Nicole?" I looked up again and I had tears in my eyes.

"El Brujo murdered them. And I couldn't stop it. I- I was asleep and I couldn't stop it!" I shook as I put my head in my hands. I wouldn't cry… I wouldn't cry in front of Bella. I sniffed and was surprised when I felt her arms go around me.

"Let it out. I know that it has to hurt." She rubbed my back and I let the tears flow. I bawled and through semi –incoherent words I told her about that night. About myself and my mother; I told her about how Dad gave me my favorite flowers and then was murdered by El Brujo. I told her that there were none of my clan left like me. I told her that I was lost. In the end I was curled up in her lap sniffing and that was how Seth found us.

"What happened?" He asked in a panic. I gave him a weak smile before he picked me up from Bella's lap and cradled me in his arms.

"We're talking about what happened to her parents." Bella said so softly. Seth smoothed the hair from my face and looked at me.

"I've told her about El Brujo." My voice was hoarse from the tears.

"You know… I really think that you should find out as much as you can." A singsong voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Alice leaning in. She was standing on her tip toes like a ballerina and I shuddered. I couldn't do that without a ballet point. It looked painful.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and stared into the distance for a moment before locking eyes with me.

"What she means is that you could talk to someone. An elder or someone that could give you a better oral history than what you know." I blinked as Edward walked in behind her. How did Alice know what had happened.

"I apologize. Your mind is very… loud right now. It's normal for that to happen after a tragic incident." I blinked and stared off for a moment so I could consider the suggestion without meeting anyone's eyes. It seemed like a good idea, but I had no clue who to contact though. Mom hadn't been in touch with many people after we had moved to Santa Fe. It was like she had deliberately lost contact with everyone. It was strange. I wished I could ask her why.

Instantly I missed her again, I curled up into a ball which forced Seth to adjust his position and I began to cry. No matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't. I just let it all out. The fear, frustration and anguish came out in waves down my face. I wished I could break things, but I was in a nice home and I didn't want to destroy it. Bella's cold fingers rubbed my back and I let a shaky sigh go.

"You're safe here Nicole." Bella said and I let a whimper go as I remembered the images of that night. I watched Edwards eyes darken and he made a face. I tried to not picture it. But that seemed impossible sometimes. The images haunted me as I fell asleep every night.

Between Seth's arms wrapped around me and Bella's hand on my shoulder I eventually quieted down. I took a deep breath and looked up at Seth.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?" His response had a trace of shock.

"For being a party pooper. I suppose the stress of everything is wearing me down." I bit my lip and he chuckled.

"You don't need to be sorry for such a thing. 'Sides, we're having a get together. And Esme is a wonderful cook. So let's go and get something to eat. You'll feel better." He grinned as he tried to cheer me up. "There's chocolate cake."

"Chocolate you say?" I LOVED chocolate. It was my comfort food.

Bella was moving away from us. "I'll bring you both a piece." Seth beamed at her and I turned my head to look at her from an upside down angle as she disappeared. Alice immediately danced into view.

"You'd look good in green. I have some clothes that would fit you." She practically twirled on the spot and I stared after her in horror.

"She's going to give me clothes?! Why?!" I looked at Seth and he started laughing.

"Alice loves a new Barbie doll." Oh. My. God. I started squirming but before I could make a mad dash from the room she had returned carrying bags of clothes which she presented to me like they were works of art.

"I've got Versace and oooh! These Jimmy Choos look like they're your size." She started throwing clothes at me. Tank tops, blouses, and shoes. All in various shades of green mind you. And then her amazingly strong arms whisked me away from Seth and I was led into the main floor bathroom.

"Try this on. And this, oh! These too; that would look just lovely with the curls. And here, make sure to try on this."The little vampire pixie had all my sizes correct. Had this been planned? It certainly did take my mind off the recent events. I stood there while the clothes piled higher. Where was Charlie to save me? Where was the rest of the pack? I was trapped in a bathroom with a pixie and a bunch of really expensive clothes. I was out of my element.

Eventually she left and I slowly began to try on each shirt, skirt and shoe. If I had my way I'd rather be naked. But that wasn't socially acceptable. At one point the door flew open and Alice came bustling in. Freaky little mind reader pixie. I think I adored her on some level.

"Let's see!" She made me RE-try everything on so she could get the full effect. At one point she had me in a dress of green silk and these things she called Manolos strapped to my feet. She pushed me into the hall and then into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"She's so pretty she doesn't even need makeup." Alice proclaimed. I blushed and looked at the faces in the room. God I was horrified. Bella and Nessie giggled. Most gave me sweet smiles and Seth just… stared. He could have gotten flies in his mouth if Jacob hadn't nudged him to close it.

I almost giggled. But I didn't have time for that before it was time for round two of torture the new wolf.

Eventually it ended. I had three extra bags of clothes and some new shoes. Or, they were new used shoes. Alice admitted that she liked to collect clothes to try on Nessie when she got the chance. And some just didn't work out. But they did on me. And for the record, I did get to enjoy that chocolate cake. It was heavenly, even though it was devil's food cake.

Charlie and I were saying goodbye to the Cullens and the pack outside when I remembered.

"Jacob does next Friday work for a night when we can get together?" I asked.

"Yea. I'll let Sam know as well." He said with a smile. I looked at Bella.

"You're invited too you know. I mean, you are my family." I smiled at her.

"What exactly are you planning Nick?" Bella asked me. I beamed at her.

"A massive New Mexican feast. Complete with frybread." If Bella could still eaten regular food she would have been ecstatic. Her face lit up.

"I want to be there for that. But I'm not sure if the other pack would…" she trailed off and Jacob gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll talk to them. But either way we'll be there." He gave me a smile. I could tell that things were uneasy between the Cullens and Sam's pack. I mean, it didn't seem too bad though.

"They usually come 'round at mutual gatherings Bella. It just takes a bit of persuasion. " Alice said as she danced by Jasper to kiss me on the cheek.

"I know Alice. I always just get nervous." Bella said. Edward rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled at Bella reassuringly. She smiled back at him and I saw the love in their eyes. I wanted to giggle and the cheese of it all.

Finally goodbyes were said and promises made to try and show up at the Swan residence for my shindig.

I went home after giving Seth a hug and climbed my way up the stairs to my room. It had helped to be among friends and get the emotions out before they broke like a dam. I put all the bags of clothes on my bed and changed then brushed my teeth.

It wasn't long before I was comfortable in bed that I heard a knock at the window. I sat straight up to see Seth Clearwater outside. We were on the second story. Was he insane?

"Seth!" I hissed at him as I opened the window. He climbed in and I took a step back to give him room. "What are you doing here?! Charlie could castrate you." He gave me a shit eating grin.

"I wanted to ask you something. But I was too chicken to ask at the Cullens. So I thought I'd get you before you went to sleep while I was out patrolling."He shuffled his feet for a second and I raised a brow.

"Well?" I asked. Finally he spat it out.

"Come on a date with me. Before your thing this Friday. How does Thursday sound?" He was rushed in saying it. Did he expect me to turn him down? I couldn't even if I tried.

"Alright. You had best be picking me up at six then. Tomorrow works, right?" His face lit up and he nearly made a loud triumphant noise but I shushed him in time. Charlie was sleeping down the hall after all. He gave me a hug that squished me against his bare chest and I inhaled his scent before he let me go.

"I can't wait. Oh, you're gonna have to run a patrol with Jacob soon. And Leah. She'll be happy to run with another girl around." He beamed and gave me another hug that was less constricting and then he was out the window in a flash. I laughed as I heard a howl in this distance and then I curled back up in bed and promptly fell asleep.

Seth was running on air. He hadn't felt this happy since… ever. He phased and moved swiftly through the trees. Soon Jacob was running along next to him.

'_How'd it go? Did she say yes?_' Jacob asked.

Seth made a sound of giddiness. '_Yes! She didn't even think about it. God Jake… she's so pretty_.'

'_Ugh, Seth. If I have to hear about how beautiful she is one more time I'm going to throw up. In your shoes_.' Leah Clearwater's voice chimed in Seth's head.

'_You forget Leah, I barely wear shoes now_. _Besides, I know you think she's pretty_.' Seth retorted.

'_Enough you two_.' Jacob barked. Seth tried to keep his thoughts to himself for the rest of the night. In the end he had an irritated sister and an amused alpha. He couldn't get over the fact that he had finally imprinted. Or the fact that she was amazing and perfect in every way. His She Wolf.

The day went by fast. Rain poured and lightening struck at random. According to the weather man it was going to be like this for awhile. I stood by the door for most of the day; just watching the rain. It was such a change from the normal dry heat I was used to. At least it wasn't hot here. The humidity would have had me crawling into a hole to try and get away from it.

Five o'clock rolled around and I started to get ready to have Seth pick me up. Clothes were strewn around my room. He seemed to like the green on me, if his staring at Alice's dress yesterday was any indication. I wasn't going to wear a dress though. Those were for special occasions that involved looking classy. I wasn't into classy. I liked casual and comfy.

Eventually I picked out a nicer looking top (green, mind you) and a pair of jeans. Simple and easy. I pulled my hair back and attempted to do makeup. My attempts weren't half bad, but I wasn't much of a girly girl. I couldn't help but want to impress Seth. Part of me wanted to kick myself for being a giddy little girl. But the giddy little girl part, which had grown stronger, couldn't resist the imprint. Hell, if anything hadn't happened involving an imprint I still might have had a crush.

Seth arrived on time in a beater truck. Charlie took one look at me as I rushed down the stairs to get the door and shook his head. I felt bad sometimes. His family was a bunch of wolves and vampires and he was the only normal person. I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and Seth said a quick hello and goodbye.

Seth was amazing. He had a bouquet of wildflowers for me and a big smile on his face. I bit my lip shyly as he led me to his old truck and opened the door for me.

"Seth this is sweet." I said as he buckled himself in. He beamed.

"I decided that we're going to the beach. A little picnic and a fire sounded good." I was impressed with his decision. I'd much rather go to the beach than a dinner and movie. This was more spontaneous.

Seth would ask me a question and I in turn would ask him one. They were pretty basic. Things like "what's your favorite color? Food? Animal?" But the conversation flowed easily from one thing to the next. This was a good sign to me. I always hated those awkward moments between couples where they didn't know what to say. But those are usually inevitable.

We pulled up to the beach and above us was a large cliff. Boys were diving off it and into the water. I had never gone cliff diving in my life. It seemed like a good and quick way to belly flop, pass out in pain and drown. Seth waved up at them and they waved back.

"Sam Uley's pack and some of Jakes. It's a past time of theirs." That was Seth's explanation as another boy went flying off the cliff nearly howling as he went down. Well, it was a howl scream noise. I shivered.

"I'm not doing that." I said. Seth turned and looked at me.

"I am." Was his reply.

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean, I know that it's fun to impress the girl and stuff. But I don't want to carry you back to Jake in a body bag." It was the truth. Jacob would be pissed.

"Jakes done it. I've done it a million times." He put the cooler down and began to walk up the slope towards the other pack. I stood there frozen. He was going to do it. The others were giving him high fives and slapping him on the back. I could have vomited. The swells were big enough to take a normal person under. But none of us were normal.

He took off running and flipped off the cliff. Sam's pack was cheering and I wanted to vomit. I started to move forward. He was halfway down the cliff. I couldn't reach the water's edge in time. He dived in gracefully and surfaced a moment later. The current carried him to me on the shore and I waded into the water. He looked so pleased with himself.

"Seth Clearwater! Are you trying to put me in an early grave?! I almost phased back there I was so…" I trailed off as he stood in front of me. Water dripped off his face and down his neck in rivulets. Bastard imprinting and looking so damn good. I cursed and walked away shaking my head. Then I felt soaking arms wrap themselves around me and spin me around across the beach. I of course was screaming like a little girl and Seth was laughing. He had me soaking wet by the end.

"Aww Nicki. It's fun." He put me down finally and I looked up at him. He was incredibly close and I couldn't help but blush as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I could hear whoops and hollers in the background and I shook my head before backing away. Seth looked slightly disappointed.

"I'm assuming you're hungry?" I asked to change the subject as I led the dripping boy back to the picnic area.

"Yea. I love food though." I would believe it too. He had packed a TON of food. Chicken, fruit, pie, soda and a few other things.

I only ate a plateful but he went through so much so fast. Granted, he did so gracefully. I assumed that it was because I was there. Then Sam's boys came and introduced themselves. They were after the food. I think it's a male wolf thing. They're pigs.

"So this is the girl?" One boy named Paul said through a mouthful of chicken. Seth nodded and put his arm around me.

"Yep." Seth said. "This is Nicole Swan. Or Nick. Or Nicki," I put my hand out and one by one it was taken into the burning hands of each pack member.

"Well, we're going to let you two have at it. But we'll see you around." This one boy named Jared said before they disappeared into the woods. A moment later we heard howls and Seth reclined on the beach next to me.

The sun was beginning to set on the ocean and it cast golden rays through the clouds. Seth was all dry now; no doubt a result of his awesome body temperature. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and I made the decision to curl up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I used the muscle for cushioning. Yep. This felt right.

"About earlier… were you really angry?" Seth asked quietly. I watched the waves lap against the shore and scrunched up my nose.

"Yes and no. I was more worried. I mean, I've been landlocked. So that ocean right there scares the crap out of me." I gave Seth a smile and he laughed.

"Eventually, you'll be up there jumping off with the rest of us. You'll like the ocean too." He said. I shivered. I had never swum in an ocean because they were too big for me. I kept thinking that getting eaten by some giant fish would be a horrible way to die. I probably had seen Jaws way too many times.

"I can see it now. I dive off of the cliff and belly flop in the water. And the surprise knocks me senseless. Along comes some orca and I'm being eaten alive." I was joking but Seth frowned.

"That would make me sad. But I don't think that you'd be eaten alive by an orca. 'Sides, someone would save you." I assumed that by that someone he meant him. I gave a small shrug and looked back at the sunset. Silence fell over us with the exception of the waves beating against the shore.

I felt Seth take several deep breaths and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to say something to me. "Seth, if you have something to say then say it."

"Can I um… can I kiss you Nicole Swan?" He asked. With a slightly surprised expression I turned my head up at him; the poor guy looked really nervous. I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no. Slowly I nodded.

Butterflies built in my stomach as he reached a hand up and cupped the side of my face. His thumb moved against my cheek and I bit my lip as he closed the distance between us. Shutting my eyes I forced myself to relax. Then he kissed me. Fireworks went off in my head and my hands wove themselves into his hair. I'm pretty sure I sighed as I returned the kiss but my mind was so foggy it could have been him sighing. Or the ocean waves; it was hard to tell.

Seth' lips moved against mine and I could feel them curve into a smile against mine. Eventually he moved away and kissed my forehead.

"I'd have to say that as a first kiss that was exceptional." He murmured. I licked my lips and smiled. We were interrupted from the quiet moment by my cell phone ringing. With a grimace I reached to my bag and pulled out my phone. It was the lawyer in charge of my parents will.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. Seth moved his hand up and began to run his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him then looked away.

"Nicole? It's Mr. Blackwood. I just wanted to let you know that you will be receiving a package sometime soon. Probably tomorrow. It's just a bunch of old movies and letters. The man that is the official will executor is called David Sandoval. He lives out at the Taos Pueblo. Your mother knew him well."

That name rang a bell, then it clicked. David and his wife had always looked after me as a child. And he was an elder in the pueblo. Perhaps he knew the answers to all my questions; or could lead me on the right track.

After a quick conversation I hung up with Mr. Blackwood and looked at Seth.

"I really don't want the night to end but I do need to get up early tomorrow." I said softly. Seth smiled.

"I have to run patrol later for Jake. But I should get you home. I don't want Charlie to worry."

Soon we were back at Charlie's house and Seth was brushing the hair away from my face and planting soft kisses on my lips.

"I'll stop by during patrol later on to check on you. Though you may be asleep." Seth whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"There is always tomorrow." I reminded Seth, he laughed and leaned back.

"Yes, there is. You're going to have to make a lot of food. I mean, both packs are going to be there." I nodded and began to go over the list of things I'd have to make and how much there would have to be. When in doubt I could always throw in a few frozen lasagnas and a bunch of salads. That might make the boys and Leah happy. I had to admit, I was excited to have a pack meeting at my house. I hoped that everything would go smoothly. I hoped that vampire and wolf could get along in my home. I couldn't help but wonder if I could call my house Switzerland.

Seth gave me one last kiss and then he drove off with me looking out the window after him.

The boy gave me the good type of shivers.

The next day I was still in my twitter pated state. I floated around the house gathering ingredients and humming to myself. It was enough to drive Charlie mad. He went to the police station and told me he'd be back around dinner time.

I spent the day making everything from frybread to chili to homemade tortillas. Platters of dishes stood on the table filling the room with the smell of spices and my old home. I paused for a moment from mixing the guacamole and looked down. Mom would have loved this; she would have loved to be here cooking a meal with me for a large group of people. I sniffed and shook my head. Now was not the time for hysterics. I took a shaking breath and continued to finish the dinner.

Finally everything was set. The table was full of food and there was more to spare in the fridge and oven. I hoped I could feed a bunch of hungry wolves.

A knock at the door made me jump and then I smelled vampire in the air. Bella was here. I rushed to the door and opened it with a bow.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to the Swan household also known as your left you have the kitchen. On your right you have the living room. Please make yourself at home." Stepping back I admitted Bella, Edward and Alice.

"The others couldn't make it. Nessie should be coming with Jake though." Bella said.

"God Nicole. You look like you're gearing up to feed a circus." Alice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"According to rumor the packs can eat a ton. I didn't want to be short." I responded as I leaned against the door frame. Edward stood behind me holding Bella's waist.

"Well that is true. I've fed some of them before. Seth being the main one…" He said.

"Will this be enough?" I turned and looked at him. He nodded.

"It should be. But I've never seen them all eat in one sitting." Edward answered. Bella shuddered. Clearly she had seen the feeding frenzy go down before.

"It will be enough. If not we can run to the store and get something else."

Just then the doorbell rang and I heard a bunch of laughter before the door practically burst open and all hell broke loose.

Bodies of half clothed men came barreling into the house. Immediately they found the food. Exclamations of "Oh my god!" and "Wow!" floated through the house. Quickly I snatched up a plate to make for Charlie and moved quickly through the pack. I could tell this was the La Push pack. Sam was there controlling his boys with a quick word and a glance. He smiled and moved towards me as I snatched a piece of frybread from the platter and went to cover the plate with tinfoil.

"How are you holding up kid?" He asked quietly.

"Fine as can be. How is it with Bella's family here?" I looked to where the vampires were entertaining the wolves with mind reading tricks. Or rather, Edward was entertaining with mind reading tricks and Alice was dancing around the group taking photos. It was her 'latest interest.' She had been making a photo album which meant I was probably going to have to be forced into a photo shoot. Goody.

"It's alright. We've always been a bit standoffish with the Cullens. Now everything is alright though. We figured it would be a good choice for us to show up tonight," He looked at the door. "Speaking of showing up, here comes your pack."

"Seth!" I exclaimed as I ran to the door. He was standing in the entrance next to Jacob shaking the rain from his head. Instantly he had this pleased look on his face when I rushed into his arms. His warm embrace overwhelmed me and I looked up at him with a stupid smile on my face. I could hear the chuckles of other pack members and I barely noticed when Jacob walked right passed me with Nessie in tow. He was muttering something about crazy new imprints and their imprintees.

"I checked on you last night. You were sound asleep." Seth said.

"Well, I did have good dreams. But I can't share those with so many people around."

Seth grinned and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go and get some food before the rest of the wolves do. I can't have you going hungry on me." I pushed him into the kitchen and was pleased to see that there was still a lot of food left; despite the ravenous wolves surrounding me with full plates. Apparently the chili had gone over well because the first pot was nearly gone. I moved towards the stove and pulled the other batch out of the oven.

"You made more?!" A guy whose name I believe was Jared exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted to be prepared." I said as hands began reaching for food again. I moved out of the way and watched the feeding frenzy take place. Multiple times Seth was complimenting my cooking skills and the amount of spice I had used. Then the boys found the chili peppers in a jar and all hell broke loose.

Jacob could only get one down before freaking out and needing a glass of milk. Seth got two and started crying; well not actually crying but there were tears streaming down his face. Sam Uley just shook his head at the chili and walked away. Leah on the other hand ate four before calling it quits and drinking a glass of milk.

The chaos of eating and laughing at everyone's chili antics stopped abruptly when Charlie showed up in the kitchen holding a package in his arms. He looked somber and immediately the mood quieted.

"Want a chili dad?" Bella asked as she held up the jar. Charlie shook his head.

"David Sandoval sent you a package. A note came with it as well." He pulled the envelope off the top of the parcel and handed it to me.

The letter was stiff and it made my nose crinkle with worry as I opened it up. Seth walked up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

_Dear Nicole, _

_My deepest condolences go out to you. I don't know exactly what to say about the tragedy. I suppose that I should tell you what I can. In the package is a video that your mother put together to give to you. It was intended to be given to you after your birthday on the first full moon. I want you to pay attention to it. Watch it immediately and see if there is anything that is interesting to you. I know you have __friends __in La Push that can help you. Your mother was a good friend of Billy Black. Or so she told me. He can listen and be a good shoulder to lean on. I will not go into too much detail in writing but I expect a phone call from you soon with questions. I will answer what I can. Also, we must go over the will when we get a chance. Though there are bigger things at hand._

_The best of luck,_

_David Sandoval_

I blinked for a moment and looked at the letter then the package.

"Well, better late than never." I sighed. This was supposed to be a festive occasion. Not one that was tainted with sadness. Gingerly I set the letter down next to the peppers and opened the package. A video tape and a few other photos were all that were contained in the packing peanuts.

I brought the tape into the living room and was followed by curious vampires, pack members and a tired uncle.

I bit my lip as the tape went into the VCR and I hit play.

Images flowed across the television screen and I felt Seth settle next to me. I leaned on his shoulder as the camera focused on me at a competition pow-wow with my mother who was adjusting my outfit. I had to be around eight and my long, and then straight hair was tied into two neat braids that hung down my back. Other children scampered around me in their costumes. Some were wearing massive headdresses and fancy shawls over their arms. Others were just playing around by me. Men were walking around and chatting with the members of the drum circle that sat nearby. I blinked as the camera panned the scene around me. One man was staring at my mother and me with a scowl. He was obviously native. The way he held himself was different though, like he was a hunter. He turned and walked off into the crowd and my mother and I had never noticed.

The next scene was a few years later, I was sixteen. I remembered the day vividly. Unlike my cousin Bella I had a penchant for dancing and therefore had taken dance classes up until this show. Modern ballet had been a favorite of mine; I had been cast as a lead dancer in this particular show. I watched myself flit across the stage, moving like water through the other dancers. The crowd had been silent during the performance up until the last dance. Then there was an explosion of cheering. Everyone stood, except one person. A man with long dark hair and a scowl on his face. The same man that had been at the pow-wow.

"Oh my God." I whispered as the video switched to my college graduation day. I looked the same as I do now. Curling hair, a nice smile with slight dimples. My eyes didn't look haunted though. Mom was the one holding the camera and dad was talking to some of my professors nearby. We were outside at the edge of campus that was bordered by woods.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate?" My mother asked.

"Good. Great! I don't have to write anymore papers. Though I'm going to miss the idea of being a student. Now I have to be responsible. Mom, can't you just take care of me for the rest of my life?" I whined to the camera. I heard my mother's laugh.

"No. You're getting a job and acting like an adult. You have responsibility now. No more of this late night partying and cramming for tests at the last minute." She kept laughing and then suddenly she stopped and the camera focused on the woods behind me. There was some movement and a shape appeared in the trees. A tall man that wore traditional Navajo clothing that stared at me then my mother. He blinked, and then disappeared. Not like… disappeared into the trees but was gone right before my eyes. Suddenly a large raven erupted from the trees and screeched as it flew away.

The pack and the vampires were silent. Rain pounded against the window and I stared at the television screen as it went black.

"So… someone should say something really funny right about now. Because I may start freaking out." My voice was hoarse and it came out with an almost sob.

"Was that him?" Sam asked quietly. I turned and looked at him. Jacob was standing next to Sam with frown on his face.

"I'm guessing yes. So, where's the funny comment? Someone? Anyone?"

No one said anything. I supposed that they couldn't think of anything. Seth ran a hand through my hair and then gave my hand a squeeze. Rain began to lash against the roof and lightening flashed effectively cutting out power. My eyes couldn't adjust fast enough, but I looked outside just as the lightning flashed again. The figure of a man was illuminated against the window and I smelled death. He scowled at me and there was pure hate in his eyes. A scream erupted from my lips and all hell broke loose as some members of the pack went outside as well as Bella and Edward. I think I cut into Seth's skin with my nails. I could smell blood and anger. I whimpered and I looked to where Charlie was standing. He had his pistol out and was advancing towards the door where Bella and Edward had just exited.

"You're okay Nicole. You're okay." Seth said as I shook next to him. He gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"He's playing with us. He's just trying to get to us. The pack should come inside. So should Edward and Bella. Charlie!" I called hoarsely before he could leave. Charlie stopped and spared me a glance.

"Don't go out there. You may have the gun… but it seems like a bad idea." Charlie paused and footsteps were heard on the porch and the door swung open. Sam and Jacob stood there with a pissed off feral look on their faces. They were Alpha in the purest form. Bella and Edward came in behind them with angry golden eyes.

"That bastard smells awful." Edward said as the four moved forward, followed by other pack members.

"Like death?" I asked quietly and everyone looked at me.

"Yes." Jacob said quietly.

I stood on shaking legs and moved through the crowd of silent people to the door. I looked at the brass knob and placed my hand on it and slowly began to turn the handle. Suddenly Jacobs' warm hand engulfed mine.

"You don't have to go out there." He said. I turned and looked at him with unblinking eyes.

"I need the exact smell of him." My voice was a quiet deadpan. Jacob slowly let go and I opened the door. Rain poured down in torrents and the occasional flash of lightening illuminated the sky. The air smelled like rain and then an occasional waft of the witch moved past my nose. Lifting my nose up to the air and breathed in and memorized the scent of El Brujo. I sighed and moved back inside the house where the packs, vampires and single human were looking at me expectantly.

"I'm making a phone call tomorrow. I'm going to find out everything I can about El Brujo." I shut the door behind me with a click. Seth walked up behind me and gave me a hug while Sam moved behind him with a somber look on his face.

"We'll help in any way we can." Sam said.


End file.
